instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Andre Calderón
}} Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. JayeMalik' The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 16 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Sixth 8. What is your character's blood status? Muggle-Born 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). As Pamela Gutierrez came from a family with excessive wealth, it was only natural her family expected her to fall in love and marry with someone of their own class. She couldn't possibly marry a peasant such as Daniel Calderon-- it was just impossible. The rich were known to stick with the rich, and the poor with the poor. For this, Pamela was forced to take different routes to other places. Daniel Calderón came from a family that was, while poor in money, rich in love. They were one of the most hard working families around. They were determined, loyal, and most but not least stubborn. All of these attributes would play a significant role in Daniel and Pamela's life. One night, the grand majority of Quepos was alit, them taking part of one of the biggest festivities of the year. Pamela's parents had prohibited her from going, but being the rebellious teenager she was turning out to be, she went ahead anyways. Her presence caught Daniel's eye. To him, she was unlike any other girl-- his angel. He approached her, and it wasn't until he caught her name that he realized that this was the girl his family had warned him about. The Calderón family and the Gutierrez family had bad blood between them, and everyone knew that. However, that didn't stop the teenagers from meeting up every night until they came of age, which eventually led to a forbidden relationship. When their respective families found out, Pamela was given an ultimatum: Daniel, or her family. At this point, she secretly pregnant; not even Daniel knew. Due to this, she chose him, effectively being disowned. When confronted by Daniel, their conversation escalated into an argument. He didn't want her to lose her family-- he loved her too much for that. That was when the fact that she was pregnant slipped past her pink lips, shocking Daniel beyond belief. What would his parents do? Would they disown him, too? No, they couldn't. While his family was shocked and disappointed at first, their loyalty towards Daniel was too great, and so they welcomed Pamela into the family with open arms, and their son, Diego Calderón, nine months later. About two months after was his and Pamela's wedding. This was the honeymoon baby, obviously. Andre led a life as normal as it could be, being raised just like a Calderón-- the hard way. With his family lacking money, it was up to him, his father, and his brother, to do all the work and earn money. Rather than making him grow bitter about maturing at such a young age, Andre cherished all of this, having him grow into a hard working, loyal young man. His family might not have money, but it sure as hell was one of the best families anyone could ever ask for. They accepted him even when they found out he was a wizard. Upon reaching age, Andre made it into ILM, being sorted into Humilitatem without a second of wonder. He's been in that house for years now, continuing to work hard not only for his family, but to be able to get a better job and help his family. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). Andre is as loyal as they come. Without a second of hesitance, he'll do anything for his friends. It doesn't matter whether it's diving into a dumpster, or if it's heading into the Forbidden Dungeon-- he'll do it. Accompanying his loyalty is his determination and hard-work. He's not one to give up on anyone/anything easily, even if it involves putting a lot of effort in, and working his butt off. He's used to it. With a happy-go-lucky personality, Andre is a very cheerful and happy person, barely letting anything bother him. To him, a minute you spend angry or upset is sixty seconds of happiness you'll never have. Where's the point in that? 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. His FC is Niall Horan Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- Category:Sorted Humilitatem doesn't have a template~